Matters of the Heart
by MedicWarrickLvr
Summary: Warrick's grandmother comes into the picture. The title has multiple meaning as Warrick finds that matters of the heart come through 3 different women, his Grams, Catherine, and Lindsey.
1. Chapter 1

"Matters of the Heart"

Warrick, Grams, Cath, and Lindsey

Chapter 1

Warrick and Catherine are processing a crime scene in a parking lot outside a casino. Warrick's phone rings.

**Warrick answers phone:** Brown 

**Caller:** Mr. Brown, this is Mountainview Hospital Emergency Room. I believe we have your grandmother here as a patient. Is Adnia Rice your grandmother?

_(Stunned silence)_ Mr. Brown?

**Warrick:** Yes, she is my grandmother. Is she Ok, what happened? _(Looks frantically over to Cath who waves him to go…)_

**Caller:** Sir, all I can really tell you over the phone is that the paramedics brought her to us with complaints of chest pain. It would be easier if you could come to the hospital.

**Warrick:** Is she Ok? I'm on my way there now as we speak. Please just tell me if she is OK.

**Caller:** She is stable sir, we will discuss her condition more as soon as you arrive. There's not a lot more I can tell you on the phone.

_Catherine watches Warrick run off to leave. The look of concern on her face speaks volumes. She wants to drop everything and go with him, but knows that she can't leave the case and really doesn't even know if he'd want her barging in anyway. _

**Cath:** Warrick wait!

(Warrick stops and turns around.)

**Cath:** Be careful driving. I know she's all you've got. You're all she's got too and you will do her no good if you have a wreck on your way there. Call me if there is anything I can do.

**Warrick** _(voice cracking):_ I will Cath. I'll let you know. She's going to be fine. I know she is. No other answer will work for me.

Warrick drives off with a tear trickling down his cheek. He notices his hands are shaking on the wheel. He wonders why that nurse wouldn't tell him anything? That means it has to be bad, right? Maybe not, it's a legality thing. Surely that's it. Grams has to be fine. Can't handle anything happening to her. He wonders if he is talking to himself or to God. He focuses on relaxing and not panicking as he pulls into the hospital.

Warrick rushes into the ER and gives the nurse at the front desk the information. She takes Warrick back to a consultation room and the doctor walks in. He shakes Warrick's hand and asks him to have a seat. Warrick is thinking at this moment that his lungs may completely collapse. This seems to be moving in slow motion. The only person in this world who has been there and not gone away is Grams. How bad is this? Why do they call this "The Family Room"? Isn't that where they bring people when they die? Breathe…….just breathe………..

**Dr. Anderson:** Mr. Brown, your grandmother was brought in by the paramedics complaining of chest pain. When they brought her in, she was alert, oriented and talking to us. The EKG showed us that she was having a heart attack. We also did some blood work to test her Cardiac enzymes. I've started her on medications and we are waiting at this moment to go upstairs to the Cath Lab. A cardiologist needs to check for blockages in her arteries and put stents in if necessary.

Warrick looks as if he's been hit by a truck. He has so many questions and doesn't even know where to begin. He fights the bile that is rising in his throat. This cannot be happening. He barely hears the doctor as he continues to speak….

**Dr. Anderson:** Mr. Brown there is more. Right after your grandmother got here, her heart went into a funny rhythm and she coded. We had to shock her twice to get her heart back in rhythm. That woman is a fighter and she knew that it was not her moment to go. We have her heavily sedated and just need to have you sign some permits in order to get her upstairs.

Warrick agrees to sign whatever he needs to and asks the Dr. if he can see her. The doctor tells him they don't have much time, but he'll see what he can do.

**Warrick:** Dr. is my grandmother going to die?

**Dr. Anderson:** Not if I can help it, Mr. Brown. We are doing everything we can.

Warrick steps outside to get some fresh air while waiting to sign the papers. He usually gets angry and deals with things that way. This time he can't even do that. He slides down the wall and buries his face in his hands. "God Almighty please don't let her die," he pleads, "I love her more than anybody in this world and she is all I have. Please don't take her. Not yet. I need her." Tears fall silently down his cheeks and down onto the sidewalk.

Warrick hears a small voice say his name and looks up. Lindsey Willows, such the younger version of Catherine, stands above him in his squatted stance.

**Warrick:** Lindsey, what are you doing here?

**Lindsey:** My class is on a field trip. We were touring the pediatric part of the hospital and visiting with some kids who could have visitors. Are you crying?

**Warrick:** Uh no……I'm OK._ (Stands up)_

**Lindsey:** Well then why are you here and why do you look so sad?

**Warrick:** My grandmother was brought in a while ago with a heart attack. It just scared me a little and I'm worried about her, but I'm OK and she will be too.

**Lindsey:** I'm sorry. Is your Mom here with you?

**Warrick:** No sweetie, my Mom died when I was 7. I lived with my grandmother after that. _(Warrick notices Lindsey looks like she might cry and he squats back down to her eye level. He opens his mouth to say something and hears her teacher who'd been patiently waiting tell her it was time to go. Before he could even think clearly, Lindsey's arms wrap around his neck in a fierce hug.)_

**Lindsey:** I've gotta go Warrick. I hope your Grandma is OK.

**Warrick** _(choked up with emotion): _Thank you sweetie. Go hug your Mom extra tight tonight.

Warrick sees the doctor come out as Lindsey walks off. He meets him and signs the forms for the procedure. The doctor tells him that they really need to get her upstairs and she is still sedated. As they roll by the nurse's station, Warrick reaches out and grabs his grandmother's hand. "Hold on Grams. I'm right here and I won't leave you. Nobody leaves here. You got that? I need you to hang on and fight. Nobody leaves.I love you." Before he knows it, they've rolled her away. He wills himself to just breathe as they tell him where to go and wait for results.

Warrick sits down in the waiting room, glad that it late and not crowded. He wonders why he always ends up alone and feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Catherine smiling down at him. She sits down next to him and just looks at him.

**Cath: **How you holding up?

**Warrick:** I'm OK. Better now that you're here. How did you know where to find me?

**Cath:** My daughter updated me. _(She grins)_

**Warrick:** You have an amazing daughter. Cath, it's late and

you need to be with Lindsey.

**Cath:** And YOU don't need to be doing this alone. My daughter is the one who suggested I come.

**Warrick:** What!

**Cath:** She told me that your Mom died and she was willing to share her Mom so you wouldn't be alone.

**Warrick** _(in a thick voice): _Like I said, you have an amazing daughter.

**Cath:** So now what do we do?

**Warrick: **We wait.

Catherine sits back and crosses her legs. Warrick is amazed that she's come. He wonders if it is possible that she cares about him as much as he cares about her. Knowing this is neither the time nor the place to dwell on it, he just lifts a silent prayer of thanks that she is there and together they quietly wait for news about his Grams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Warrick stands up and stretches his long legs. It feels like time is dragging. Catherine is watching him and wondering if he has any clue how handsome he is when he stretches like that. She shakes her head and tries to push it out of her mind. "Jeez, is that all I ever think about?" she wonders. She stands up and walks over to Warrick.

**Cath: **You OK?

**Warrick: **Yeah, What's taking them so long?

**Cath: **She's going to be OK 'Rick. Just hang in there and give them time to do it right.

**Warrick: **You really need to go home Cath. It's not written anywhere that my supervisor has to baby-sit.

**Cath: **I'm not here as your supervisor. I'm here as your friend. And there are not any written rules on that now are there? I'm not leaving you here alone. Case closed.

**Warrick: **_(cheeky grin) _Yes ma'am.

_(Warrick takes in his breath as he sees the doctor walk towards them.)_

Dr. Anderson comes out of the surgical area and tells Warrick that Ms. Rice is doing great. She had two 98 blockages, but they were able to put stents in and open them up. They are not going to have to do bypass surgery. Warrick releases his breath in a relieved sigh. Catherine realizes she has just done the same thing. She puts a hand on Warrick's back.

**Warrick: **Dr. Anderson is she going to be OK?

**Dr. Anderson: **Yes. I believe she's out of the woods and the stints should take care of the blockage. The damage to the heart done from the heart attack is not repairable, but with a strict change in her diet and keeping her blood pressure under control she should be fine.

**Warrick: **Can I see her?

**Dr. Anderson: **They will be moving her up to a room shortly. She will need to keep her legs completely still for 6 hours and stay overnight. If all goes well, we may be able to send her home tomorrow. If you and your wife want to make your way up to Room 525, Ms. Rice will be brought up shortly.

**Warrick: **Um………….ah…………….she's not……..this is………um

**Cath: **(reaches to shake the doctor's hand) I'm Catherine Willows, a friend and co-worker of Warrick's.

**Dr. Anderson: **Nice to meet you. You can both go up to the room at wait there if you'd like. Ms. Rice should be up there in about 20 minutes or so.

_The doctor walks off with a grin. He knows he's _embarrassed_ the couple, but he wasn't crazy. There were some feelings there or the gentleman wouldn't have stuttered through that so bad._

_Catherine and Warrick stand there _awkwardly_ for a moment._

**Warrick: **(grinning) So, Mrs. Brown, would you like to go upstairs with me?

**Cath: **(coughs) I'm assuming MISTER Brown that you mean to the hospital room on the 5th floor.

Warrick laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

**Cath: **I really don't want to be in the way. I'll go home and let you visit with your grandmother alone. I'm glad she's going to be OK.

**Warrick:** So am I. I don't think I have been that afraid since the day my Mother died. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my Grams…………… Go upstairs with me Cath. I want you to meet her.

**Cath:** You sure?

**Warrick:** I asked didn't I?

Cath and Warrick walk to the elevator in a quiet comfort. Warrick smiles to himself about his quip about going upstairs. He'd like to have pushed that joke a little further, but knew he didn't need to. Little does he know that Catherine is thinking the same thing. They get to the room and chat quietly until they bring his Grams in and get her settled in the bed. Warrick can't wait to get up to her and see that she is OK. Warrick leans down and kisses his grandmother on the forehead and wonders why he feels like crying again. What a sap!

**Warrick:** Grams, don't ever scare me like that again.

**Grams: **I'm fine sweet boy. You worry too much. (She reaches up and pats his cheek.)

**Warrick:** Grams, you had a heart attack. They had to shock you. You could have died.

**Grams:** Boy, when the Good Lord gets ready for me to go, I'm going to go and there isn't a thing you or I can do about it. So don't be trying to pull out that big gun of yours and get in the Lord's way. Just rest in the fact that today is not my day. I'm fine………….now quit hovering and tell me who this lovely woman behind you is.

(Warrick turns and looks at Cath.)

**Warrick: **This is Catherine Willows, you've heard me talk about her, she's my supervisor at work.

**Grams:** (raises eyebrows) Your supervisor comes and sits at the hospital with you? Ms. Willows, it is nice to meet you. I'm Adnia Rice.

**Cath:** (reaches out and takes her extended hand) The pleasure is mine Ms. Rice. Your grandson and I work together, but I'd like to think we are also good friends. I didn't want him to be here alone. I knew he was worried. He loves you very much.

**Grams:** Please, call me Adnia. And thank you for staying with my Warrick. The hospital would have had to buy new floors for the holes he'd have paced in them without someone to talk to I am sure Ms. Willows. So, Lindsey must be your daughter.

**Cath:** Please call me Catherine. _(looks to Warrick, who is blushing.)_ Yes ma'am. Lindsey is my daughter. Have you met her?

**Grams:** _(chuckling)_ No darling, I haven't. But the way Warrick talks about her, I feel like I know her. My grandson has a way with the ladies, especially the young kids. They flock to him like bees and he loves it.

**Warrick:** Grams……….

**Cath:** (smiling at Warrick and biting her lip) Your grandson definitely has a way with the ladies and my daughter is pretty crazy about him as well.

**Warrick:** I think you LADIES can find something else to talk about ……

(Both women laugh and Warrick grins and shakes his head.)

**Cath:** I really need to get home and check on my daughter. Ms. Rice……..Adnia………I hope you feel better and I am so glad you are OK. It was a pleasure to meet the hero in Warrick's life. I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you. Please let me know if there is anything I can do.

**Grams:** Well, Catherine, Warrick never told me how beautiful you are.(looks pointedly at her grandson) I'm glad I got to meet you too.

Bring that daughter of yours to see me when I get home. I want to meet her. That's what you can do for me. I'll even cook.

**Warrick:** No, you won't Grams.

(Grams puts her hand up to brush Warrick off and Cath jumps in to the rescue)

**Catherine:** We'll bring take out or something. I'm sure Lindsey would love to meet you.

**Grams:** Sounds wonderful. I can't believe Warrick hasn't brought you around before! (Squints eyes at Warrick who does it right back!) Be careful going home Catherine. My grandson will walk you out.

Warrick and Cath walk outside the room. Cath has tongue in her cheek trying not to grin. Warrick is rubbing his chin.

**Warrick** (laughs): Sorry about that Cath.

Cath: Sorry about what. She's an amazing woman with incredibly good taste. _(smiles really big)_

**Warrick:** Heh, heh………Ok, not sorry. Thank you again for everything. And be prepared to bring Lindsey over. Grams won't forget about it.

**Cath:** (jokingly looking insulted) and you want her to forget about it?

**Warrick:** (cocks his head sideways with that frown of his) Don't put words in my mouth there missy. I just don't want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable.

**Cath:** (pats Warrick on the chest and winks at him) I'm not the one who's uncomfortable. Tell your Grams to let us know. Lindsey will be excited. Call me if you need me. (turns and walks away)

**Warrick:** (smiling as he watches her walk off). Heyyyyy, I'm totally comfortable………..totally……………

**Cath** (flashes a grin back at him and waves): Riiiiiiiiiighttt…..

_Warrick laughs and goes back in to listen to Grams tell him what a beautiful supervisor he has. He knows he is in for her matchmaking now and hopes he can keep a sound mind and not let her get into his head. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Three weeks have passed. Grams is healing quite nicely, trying to get out and exercise some, eating healthier and being watched like a hawk by her overprotective grandson. She's threatened on more than one occasion to string "the boy" up by his shoelaces if he doesn't quit hovering.

The CSI team has been busy beyond words. There was a teenage shooting at the mall, the two homeless women found dead under the bridge, and now both shifts have come together on a school bus wreck where the driver was found dead. All of the children on the bus were unharmed, but the whole team is plagued with the "what ifs" that could have happened with that many children on the bus and a mountain of evidence to decide what caused the wreck and the death in the first place. The scene begins with the whole team scouring the area looking for evidence.

Nick: (snapping photos): Hey Rick, how's your grandmother doing?

Warrick: She's good, man. She's eating better because I am buying most of her groceries, she has started walking and exercising. It makes me really glad we found her that house in a good neighborhood. She can actually get out and walk and I don't have to worry about her.

Nick: (laughing) You're not a little over the top are you? You are buying her groceries?

Warrick: Hey! That woman fries everything! She'd go right back to her old lifestyle without some direction! Every time I'd go eat with her, I'd have to spend an extra hour in the gym! She spent her life raising me well, now I am just "giving back" a little teaching. That's all.

Nick: (still laughing) All I can say is I'm glad I'm not your grandmother!

(Catherine walks up overhearing the conversation and punches Warrick on the arm.)

Cath: Hey Slavedriver, can you help me over here for a second?

(Nick laughs and Warrick follows Catherine with a smirk on his face.)

Cath: Is she really doing OK?

Warrick: Yeah, she's amazing the doctors. She's trying hard to do the right thing. She's taught me to do the right thing all my life so I don't know why I'm so amazed by that. When I did something wrong, like all the time I spent as a runner; I made damn sure Grams didn't know about it. She'd have beaten me half to death!

Cath: Well, we've all made our bad choices Warrick. We learn from them.

Warrick: Grams has asked me every time she talks to me when I am bringing you and Lindsey over.

Cath: (raises eyebrows) Yeah? Well, when are you?

Warrick: (laughs) When are you free?

Cath: (looks at watch) About 5:00. I'd say you will be done here about the same time.

Warrick: (laughs harder) Ok. I'll call Grams and tell her we are coming tonight. Want me to swing by and pick you and Lindsey up?

Cath: (winks) Sure, I thought you'd never ask.

Warrick watches her walk off and wonders out of all the women he's asked out, why in the world he feels so awkward around Catherine and just hasn't followed through to invite her over to his Grams. Maybe because he's never brought any of the women around his Grams. That's too close and too sacred. Yet he so desperately wanted Cath to meet his Grams when she was at the hospital. That came about so naturally. Even now, when he thinks about taking her and Lindsey "home to Grams" his heart is beating at an overkill and there is the oddest feeling in his stomach. Warrick looks up at the sun and adjusts his sunglasses. "It's got to be the heat, " he mutters to himself.

Later that evening………

Warrick goes by and picks up Catherine and Lindsey. He laughs when Lindsey hops animatedly up into the back seat and tells him what a "cool ride" he has. Warrick tells her that all the ladies love it which grants him an eyeroll from Cath. He tries to decide whether or not to tell Catherine how nice she looks in front of Lindsey. Catherine is wondering why she bothered to re-do her hair when Warrick doesn't even notice. She can't figure out why she feels like she is on a first date with a man she has known and worked along side for quite a few years and her daughter watching in the back seat. Jeez, if those butterflies would just go away…………Grams is waiting at the door when the crew pulls up.

Grams: There's my favorite grandson! And Catherine it is so nice to see you again dear! And you, young lady must be Lindsey.

Lindsey: Yes Ma'am. Thank you for inviting us to your house.

Catherine breathes a silent thank you because Lindsey is remembering her manners. Warrick kisses his Grams on the cheek and tells her he's ordered pizza and salad to be delivered shortly. She opens her mouth to argue and he squeezes her tighter and tells her just to enjoy blowing her healthy eating without having to clean up! As they walk inside, he leans over to Catherine and whispers, "You look really nice." And walks on through before she could get her chin up off the floor and respond. He smiles as he realizes that Lindsey and Grams are off in their own conversation talking about Lindsey's tour of the pediatric wing of the hospital. They all chat comfortably until the pizza arrives. While they eat their pizza, Lindsey is talking all about school and the goings on. Grams asks questions and Warrick and Cath throw in comments. The conversation and laughter seem to fill the room.

Grams is wondering why in the world her grandson hasn't snatched up this woman and her beautiful daughter. She watches Warrick watch Cath and knows that he feels something for her. She sees the same thing in Catherine's eyes. She tries to remind herself that it isn't her job to play God and try to take charge of her grandson's life.

Catherine is dealing with a gambit of mixed emotions because she feels so natural in this place and knows how easily she and Lindsey both could get attached to this woman. She still struggles with the things she feels for Warrick and has no idea what he's thinking. She knows it wouldn't be wise to get involved with him, but she can't get past how good it feels to be sitting here and feeling like family. She thinks about the way her heart flip flops when she watches Warrick with Lindsey. God, he's so good with her.

Warrick is feeling much the same. He'd love to just get Cath off to the side and spend some alone time with her. He knows that would be rude and surely doesn't want to upset Lindsey. He has no idea if Catherine is bored or if she is really as comfortable as she looks. About that time. She looks over and catches him staring at her. She takes in her breath.

Grams: Miss Lindsey, what do you say you and I clean up these boxes and bake a batch of brownies? I have a mix in the cabinet. I've got some flowers outside that need to be watered and Warrick and your mother have offered to water them for me.

Warrick: (looks surprised) We have?

Lindsey: YAY! I love Brownies! Can I lick the bowl?

Grams: Well of course you can darlin'! If I tried to after having the heart attack, Warrick would lecture me for a month! One of us might as well enjoy the batter!

(Lindsey follows Grams into the kitchen with one of the pizza boxes, leaving Cath and Warrick sitting alone in the living room.)

Cath: Soooo, how many flowers do we have to water?

(They both get up to walk outside.)

Warrick: Grams only has ONE flowerbed. It will take all of 2 minutes. She knew exactly what she was doing!

(Catherine laughs out.) She's not very subtle.

(Warrick hooks up the water hose and proceeds to water the flowerbed.)

Warrick: Are you having an OK time Cath? I mean, are you bored?

Cath: (quietly) I'm having such an OK time that it scares me.

Warrick: Why?

Cath: Truth?

Warrick: Please.

Cath: It feels like family. Like we are a part of it. Totally natural.

Your grandmother is amazing. My daughter acts like she has known her forever. The whole thing …….(throws her hands up in the air) it just seems so normal and wonderful that it scares the hell out of me. (regains composure) And to top it all off, I have no idea what you are thinking.

Warrick (looks directly into Cath's eyes) I'm thinking the exact same thing you are. And it scares the hell out of me too.

Cath: I have so many feelings spinning in my head and my heart right now that I can't even think.

Warrick (with a little laugh) You too, huh?

Cath: So now what? Where do we go from here? We can't……..I don't think…

(He takes a step toward Catherine……….)

Lindsey: (coming out the front door) Hey! The brownies are in the oven!

Grams: Warrick! Are you trying to drown the pansies! They don't need a puddle son!

(Warrick looks down and sees the water still running in the same spot he'd been holding the water hose the whole time. Catherine steps over quickly and turns the water off.)

Warrick (blushing): Sorry Grams.

Lindsey (giggling): Warrick I don't think flowers can swim.

Warrick: (scruffs Lindsey's hair) Ok, kiddo, next time you get to water the flowers!

(Warrick looks over at Cath in apology. He really feels they needed more time and wanted to tell Grams that for all her matchmaking, her timing sure had been off the mark! Cath just smiles at him and looks away.)

Cath: Linds, we need to get you home so you can finish your homework.

Lindsey: Mo-om! I want to stay here! Can't we stay just a little longer!

Grams: Lindsey, honey, come on inside and let's send some brownies home with you. We'll have to do this again sometime and the next time we'll get Warrick to play the piano for us.

Warrick: Uh, Grams……..

Lindsey (whirls around and looks at Warrick): You play the piano? That is wayyyyy cool! Can you play Chopsticks?

(Everyone stifles laughter.)

Warrick: I think maybe I can hit the notes for that one.

Cath: I'd like to hear more of your music….

Grams: (putting an arm around Catherine) Catherine let me tell you how talented this boy is..he can do all sorts of things!

Cath (stealing a tongue in cheek grin sideways at Warrick): I'll bet

Warrick (shifting his feet) : Grams please……….

Lindsey: Warrick will you play the piano!

Cath: Lindsey, honey we have got to go.

Grams: Well then, it is settled. You all will have to come back again!

Cath: Adnia, we'd love to. I've had a wonderful time and so has Lindsey.

Lindsey: Yeah! It's been fun! I loved baking the brownies! Mom she let me do the beaters!

Grams (wistfully): Ah little one………I need your energy around this place. It's been a long time since Warrick was your size.

(Lindsey frumples her brow incredulously and looks at Warrick)

Lindsey: Grams, I don't think Warrick has EVER been my size.

Warrick and Cath (at the same time): Grams?

Lindsey: She told me to call her Grams!

Warrick (smirking at Grams, mutters): I'm sure she did…..

Cath (choking): Well that was nice of her.

(Grams smiles like the cat that has eaten the canary. Reaches down and hugs Lindsey and then hugs Catherine.)

Grams: I was serious about you all coming back again.

Cath: We'd like that.

(They all head out the door. Warrick reaches down to hug and kiss Grams.)

Grams (whispers): Bring them back Warrick…….SOON.

Warrick: Yes ma-am. I will. (Looks at Grams and sighs) You are impossible you know that?

Grams: I've always been there to push you out of the nest when you were afraid to fly.

Warrick (frowns): You think I'm afraid? Of what?

Grams: No love, I KNOW you are afraid and you know EXACTLY of what.

Warrick: Grams……..I'm not…..Cath and I……..it's complicated.

Grams (speaks firmly) :Aw Posh………Life is complicated son………..Matters of the heart involve great risk. If you risk nothing, you have nothing worth having to lose. If you risk everything, you have everything to gain. You go get in that big truck looking car of yours and you think about that woman and that little girl and you decide about the risk. You are the only one who can take it. Are they worth the risk? Only you can decide that.

Warrick stands there, speechless. This woman who has raised him can see into his very soul. He thinks about how close he came to losing her just weeks before. He is so overwhelmed with emotion that his fists are clenched. She's given him a lifetime of things to think about and he still can't figure out how she can see so deeply in his heart.

Grams: Go on son. They're waiting for you.

Warrick (choking back tears): I love you Grams.

Grams: I love you too, Warrick, more than the air. (she blows him a kiss like she did when he was little)

Warrick walks to the car almost trembling with emotion. He wonders what is happening to him. He knows he's always been so tough and together and he sure isn't feeling that way right now. He slides in the car and turns the ignition. Catherine is watching him intently. Lindsey raises across the back seat and wraps her arms around his neck.

Lindsey: That was FUN, Warrick! Grams is totally cool! Can we come again?

Warrick: Sure sweetie. I'll bring you and your Mom back.

Lindsey: You promise?

Warrick (looking Lindsey in the eye through the rearview mirror): I promise.

Lindsey: Cool!

As Lindsey plops back and buckles her seatbelt, Warrick looks over at Catherine. They share a long, warm smile. He drives the girls home quietly, knowing that he has a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Matters of the Heart   
Chapter 4 

The CSI crew is out again today and they are all a little surprised that even though Ecklie has not actually "combined" the teams back yet, they keep getting assigned the cases together and the "others" get switched to the swing shift so that Catherine and her team can work with Grissom and his team. Today has been hot and muggy and they've collected evidence that will keep the lab busy for the next 3 shifts! Warrick notices that he has not been able to really get anywhere near Catherine all day. His evidence trail seems to be going opposite hers. He's fought every urge to call her over the past couple of weeks. He cannot get everything his Grams said out of his mind and he knows that his feelings for Catherine have deepened. He just can't wrap his mind around how this could possibly work as a relationship with them working together and her as his supervisor. Catherine hasn't mentioned it either so he thinks maybe it will just blow over. Or will it? He dreams about her, thinks about her non stop, misses her, misses Lindsey, and just cannot imagine what he'd do if she went out on a date with someone else right now. He knows he has no reason to think that way. He also made it a point to not call Grams today! When he called her yesterday, She'd ridden him so hard about Catherine and his need to COMMUNICATE with her that Warrick thought he was going to just jump off the cliff! He laughs to himself as he remembers Grams and her pushy way of matchmaking. He understands completely why she is so crazy about Catherine. "Grams, you just don't understand how complicated this is!" he mutters to himself as he watches Catherine walk toward him.

Catherine smiles as she gets closer and he doesn't remove his stare.

Catherine: What ARE you looking at Warrick?

Warrick: Just admiring the view, boss. ( they share a smile.)

Catherine: How's Adnia?

Warrick: Feisty as ever. She's going to be the death of me, trying to run my life.

Catherine: SO, you have it all figured out on your own huh?

Warrick: (throwing down his glove) No, Cath, I don't have ANYTHING figured out.

(Greg walks up.) Great timing as always.

Greg: Hey Cath! Can I leave early? Grissom had to run back to the lab and I have a big date tonight. I need to go home and fix my hair.

Warrick: (mutters) you need to do something with that hair allright….

Greg: (pretending to look offended) Come on Casanova, everyone can't have hair like yours! Right Cath?

Catherine: (throws up hands) Oh no boys! I'm not getting in this pissing contest! Go ahead and leave when you finish up Greg and tell Sara and Nick to do the same. I have to get out of here myself. Lindsey has a dance recital tonight.

Greg: Most excellent! Thank you Madame Substitute Boss………enjoy the recital, hope she breaks a leg…………well, not really………you know what I mean ……

Warrick: (nudging Greg) I thought you had to go fix your hair…….

(Greg walks off grinning…………..)

Warrick: So, is Lindsey excited?

Catherine: Ecstatic! They did these special invitations and there are assigned seats and you have to show your invitation to get in and they are doing this Red Carpet walk and she is just beside herself.

Warrick: (smiling) I can just see her………

Catherine: ( wanting to smack herself) I'm sorry Rick. I should have asked you to come.

Warrick: That's Ok. You can remember next time. (winks at her.)

Catherine: Well, I'm going to get out of here. Tell Adnia I asked about her.

Warrick: (nudging Cath) Her phone isn't broken. Call her and tell her yourself. She'd love to hear from you.

Catherine: (nudging back) Know what big guy? My phone isn't broken either. I'd like to hear from YOU sometime.

Warrick: (looks down and bites lip) I'm sorry Cath. I just wasn't sure what to say.

Catherine: (sad smile) See you tomorrow, Rick.

Catherine walks off and wonders why she pushed him. She's been telling herself ever since they left his grandmother's 2 weeks ago that this cannot work. She knew that his Grams had said something to him about her and Lindsey before they left that day and when Warrick looked in her eyes she'd seen all the way to his heart. Then he hasn't called or said anything. She's wondered if she imagined the whole thing. He's certainly been the subject of a lot of her dreams lately. She is his boss for crying out loud. She knows she can't do this and could NEVER explain it to Grissom, but how do you walk away to what matters in your heart? Shaking it off, she goes and gets ready for the recital.

Catherine gets to the school and is amused by the red carpet and walking down it to go inside. She watches Lindsey's face light up as they walked the carpet up to the school. She hugs and kisses Lindsey, wishes her luck and goes to find her seat. She sits down and wonders why there are 2 seats next to her with Lindsey's name on them. What in the world?

She looks up to see Warrick sliding in next to her grinning like the cat who's eaten the canary.

Warrick: Hi Cath. Did you enjoy the red carpet?

Cath: (jaw dropped) How did you know to be here? Or why are you? Or ………sorry it's not coming out right.

Warrick: (holding up his invitation) Your daughter mailed me an invitation.

Cath: (looking shocked and surprisingly pleased) Oh she did, did she?

Warrick: Yeah. (speaks softly) Is that Ok with you?

Cath: (choking back tears at the softness in his voice) Yeah. That's Ok with me. She's so used to it being no one but me and Mom. Mom's not feeling well tonight, but they must not have given her seat away even though I called.

Warrick: (slides arm around Catherine's chair) Oh well……..more room to spread out.

(Catherine raises eyebrows and grins)

Catherine's jaw drops again as she sees Adnia coming in the door. Warrick sees the expression and turns around and his jaw drops as well.

Warrick: (whispers) Guess Lindsey invited Grams too.

Catherine: (laughing and shaking her head.) Do you think the two of them have been conspiring together?

Warrick: You don't think…………?

Catherine: Warrick, my daughter invited both of you and I had NO idea. As a matter of fact, you didn't mention it today and we talked about it?

Warrick: (grinning) I figured out really quick that Lindsey hadn't told you she invited me. I didn't want to spoil the surprise…..

Grams: Hello lovebirds………..

(Warrick and Cath both cough and sputter)

Warrick: Grams……….hello.

(Grams hugs both of them and sits down.)

Grams: Wasn't the red carpet fun? I cannot imagine how exciting that was for the girls in their costumes.

Warrick: So you've talked to Lindsey?

Grams: No. Actually I got an invitation in the mail with a precious little note saying, "Grams, please come." A hundred soldiers couldn't have kept me away.

(Warrick and Catherine were both touched, shocked, and speechless.)

The three watched the recital and enjoyed it thoroughly. Catherine was pleased that about halfway through the recital, Warrick slid his arm back behind her chair and didn't even realize he'd draped it over her shoulder moments after that. At the end of the recital, Warrick slid out quick and said he needed to go the restroom. Catherine and Grams met Lindsey in the foyer. Grams praised Lindsey like she had just won an Oscar. Catherine was touched beyond words. The lump in her throat got even bigger when she saw Warrick walk back up with a dozen roses and kneel down in front of Lindsey.

Warrick: Miss Willows, you were amazing! May I have your autograph? (hands her the roses)

(Lindsey took them in awe and abruptly turned around and handed them to Catherine.)

Lindsey: Mama hold these.

(Lindsey stepped up before Warrick could raise up and hugged him so hard he almost fell backwards.)

Lindsey ( in almost a whisper) Thank you so much Warrick.

She kept hugging and didn't let go. Grams was actively wiping tears, Catherine had given up and started crying and Warrick thought in about 2 more seconds he just might lose it himself. His heart caught in his throat when he felt wetness on his shoulder and realized Lindsey was crying. He pulled her back slowly, looked at her and wiped her tears.

Warrick: What's wrong baby?

Lindsey; (sniffling) Nothing. It's just that my Dad never showed up for my recitals. This is the first time anyone has…um………that……..well…you …….and you brought me roses and everything. Thank you Warrick.

Warrick: (struggling to speak) You are very welcome Lindsey. And I will be here anytime you want me to be here or need me to be here.

(Lindsey just nodded her head, Warrick wiped her last little tear and Lindsey turned around and took her flowers back from Catherine.)

Catherine thinks she might just drop to her knees and hug Warrick herself. The feelings she has right now surpass anything she thought possible. She thinks she might just die. She is afraid to even turn and look at Grams b/c she knows that the raw emotion and love would be all over her face. Warrick is still knelt down and almost in a daze. Catherine is deeply moved at how emotional Warrick is over her daughter who had just compared him to her father.

Grams clears her throat.

Grams: Catherine, may I take Lindsey by and get her an ice cream cone and drop her off at home?

Catherine: Ummm, sure. That would be fine. I have to run by the office though so I will call my Mom to be sure she's still up when you drop her off. I was just going to take Lindsey with me to the office, but I'm sure she would rather go with you.

Grams: That will be fine dear. YOU….(looks pointedly at Cath and then turns to Warrick to finish the sentence.) TAKE YOUR TIME.

Warrick stands up and looks at Catherine.

Warrick: I don't know what to say. Lindsey…….

(Catherine reaches up and lightly puts a finger on his lips.)

Catherine: You don't have to say anything. That was a moment that spoke for itself.

Warrick: (nods) I …….ummmmm…..you know that I DJ sometimes over at Humphrey's. I promised a buddy of mine that I'd come by for about an hour tonight and check out his new equipment. Why don't you come over there?

Cath: (catches breath) I don't know Warrick. You'll be busy and I'll be in the way. I'm not sure it's a good idea. I mean, I want to , but……..

Warrick: I want you to come. That's a side of me you've never even seen.

Cath: I know……..I want to………

(Warrick this time puts a finger lightly on Catherine's lips and almost caresses them as he removes his finger)

Warrick: I don't need an answer. You can think about it. You know where Humphrey's is. Come on over if you want to. I'd love to see you there. It's up to you.

(Warrick quickly walks away praying she will come.) Catherine is still reminding herself to breathe. Did he just ask her out?

Stay tuned for CH. 5


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

At the end of Ch.4, Grams has taken Lindsay for ice cream and home OBVIOUSLY trying to give Catherine and Warrick time together. She has no idea why the two of them have to make loving each other so complicated. It's obvious to her that they love each other and she can't figure out how to get the two of them to remove the scales from their eyes other than providing time for them together.

Warrick has to go by Humphrey's where he DJ's some and check out some new equipment. He's overwhelmed at Lindsay and the way she reacted to him. He realizes tonight just how much he wants that kid to be a part of his life. He also realizes how much he wants to pursue that with her mother. He has no clue how it will work at their job and with Grissom, Nick, Sara, Greg, Brass, Ecklie………and oh how that list goes on! He has gone out on a limb and invited Catherine to come by the club. He's nervous for one because he's afraid she won't show up. He's also nervous because maybe she will. How far does he take it? What will the repercussions be?

Catherine drives to the office to pick up her file. She is still taken aback by Lindsey and Warrick's interaction. Lindsey made it clear that she sees Warrick as a father figure. She's already calling his grandmother "Grams". Catherine knew tonight that what she's felt for Warrick goes far beyond a colleague and even a friend. Is it really possible that she loves him? She found herself almost saying it to him before she even thought about it. Now he's gone and asked her out. She very much desires to see Warrick in his element with the music and as a DJ, but has no idea if she wants to cross that line. She knows she will find him to sexy to resist in that atmosphere. She also remembers how comfortable she used to be in that kind of atmosphere and how naturally the dancing comes. She never enjoyed taking the clothes off, but the dancing…….She isn't sure she is ready for Warrick to see that. What about work? She is scared to death, but yet the thought of going home and not getting to see Warrick again tonight is horribly depressing. She hits her steering wheel and wonders if she is going to be a smart, level headed woman and follow her head or if she is going to throw caution to the wind and follow her heart.

CHAPTER 5

Warrick has music blaring and acoustics rockin' and is having a great time with Sidney's new equipment. Sidney has set up the keyboard over on the side for Warrick to be able to goof off with that should they decide to pull some live music in. Warrick keeps watching the door and wondering if Catherine is going to show up. He hopes he hasn't pushed too much. He changes out the CD's and catches his breath as he hears Sid say, "Man, who's the hot blonde walking this way?" Warrick turns around and sees Catherine walking up. He steps down to give her a hand up on the step stage.

Warrick: (looks at Cath) Hi

Cath: (smiles and stares back) Hi.

Sid : (sticks his head in) Hi……..I'm Sid.

Warrick introduces Sid and Catherine and tells Sid he's invited her to Humphrey's to see his "other side."

The men get Catherine a chair and Warrick brings her a drink. He tells her to relax and just have a good time. Cath watches fascinated as Warrick changes music, adjusts the base, talks the mic, excites the crowd. He is so natural at it. Sidney watches them, highly amused at how impressed Catherine is and how oblivious his buddy is to the woman behind him. Warrick tends to get lost in the music and Sid knows why Warrick was talking about his Grams interfering so much. Sid thought he might just have to play "Grams" and interfere some himself. Just about the time he decided to help, Warrick slowed the music down and put on a sexy slow song. He looks back to Sid and tells him to take over. Sid grins and says, "Sure man……"

Warrick reaches out a hand to Catherine and says, "Dance with me?"

Catherine raises an eyebrow to hide her rapidly beating heart and says, "I know all about dancing." He grins and nods his head as she takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor. She takes the holding his hand, hand on the shoulder stance and Warrick laughs out loud.

Catherine: What?

Warrick: Look around you Cath. You are going to have to get close to me. Nobody is dancing like that.

Catherine: (Nervously licks her lips) I don't know if I can. This may not be such a good idea.

Warrick: (pulls Catherine into his arms and starts moving with the music.) Leave work outside the door and just loosen up. You're dancing like Grissom.

Catherine: (punches his chest.) What would you know about how Grissom dances?

Warrick: I wouldn't, but I think he'd be moving just as stilted as you are. You were a dancer Cath. I know you know how to let go and move. I'm not asking you to take your clothes off, just loosen up and dance with me.

This comment ticks Catherine off enough that she decides to just show Mr. DJ what she can do. She lets herself mold to him and tightens her arms around him and they move in a fluid motion in tune with the music.

Warrick: (Smiling) Now that's what I'm talkin' about……………

Catherine smiles in satisfaction.

Sid puts another song in and Warrick pulls Cath a little tighter. Neither is saying a word, but both of them are very aware of the nearness and how naturally they are moving together.

Warrick turns Cath's chin up to him.

Warrick: You Ok?

Cath: Yeah. Can we just stay here and never go back to reality?

Warrick: Man, I wish we could. I love holding you Cath.

Cath: I love you holding me too. I feel safe in your arms.

(Warrick reaches down and kisses her forehead.)

Warrick: There is vulnerability under that tough exterior isn't there?

Cath: I can hold my own. I've been doing it a long time.

Warrick: I have no doubt about that. I'm just asking you to let me in. Beyond work, let me in.

Catherine: I don't know if I can……….. Don't get me wrong……….. I want to. I want to more than you will ever know. I just don't see how we can make it work. There's so much at stake. Yet, I can't seem to think clearly when I am around you. One minute I am thinking I've got to keep my distance from you and the next I simply want to kiss you. I can't handle that!

Warrick: Catherine……….(leans down……..)

Sid's voice comes over the mic and says it's time to speed things back up on the dance floor. Warrick curses under his breath and Catherine breathes a disappointed sigh of mixed relief. They walk back up to the DJ booth and sit down. Cath doesn't know what to say. Warrick is so frustrated he could just scream. He gets up and goes to the keyboard and out of frustration starts playing out a harmony to the music playing. With no thought and little effort he is making the song playing totally new. He plays with such a skill and fervency that Catherine is stunned speechless. She had no idea he was this talented. It makes her heart flutter all the more and she knows that tonight she has reached a point that she can't turn back from. She has no idea how to make this relationship work, but she knows that she can't turn back to just being a colleague. She knows that the feelings she has for Warrick are not going to be able to be hidden. She has no idea what to do with that. He finishes up the song and walks out of the booth not looking back. Catherine gets up and follows him over to the corner where it is quieter.

Catherine: (reaching to touch his arm) Warrick.

Warrick: I'm sorry Cath. You are driving me crazy. I know that you think this won't ever work. I know there is a lot at stake. I know we have to consider Lindsey. I know it is a conflict at work. I also know that Grams told me that matters of the heart involve great risk. She said, " If you risk nothing, you have nothing worth having to lose. If you risk everything, you have everything to gain." I think you are worth the risk.

Catherine: (touched and struggling to speak). I care about you Warrick. So much that it hurts. It's just such a big risk. It affects my daughter, our careers and everything around us. I just don't know.

Warrick: So what you have to figure out is, Am I worth the risk? ……..(looks deeply in here eyes.) Tell me Cath. AM I?

(Catherine looks into Warrick's eyes with tears threatening to fall over the rim.)

Out of nowhere, a big BOOM goes off and people start screaming and running everywhere as smoke fills the room! Warrick grabs Catherine and throws her to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 Next to Last Ch

Chapter 6 

Warrick listens to be sure the scene sounds safe. "Cath, you okay?" he asks as he feels her shaking underneath him. "Yeah, are you?" she replies. "I'm me…….." he says as he eases up pulling his gun from his side. Catherine aims her gun to cover Warrick. Everyone is trying to clear the building, the smoke is clearing and everyone is screaming and crying and most are running trying to exit the building. Catherine eases behind Warrick watching past him with eagle eyes. Her eyes are burning from the smoke, but she won't take her eyes off of her colleague.

Warrick clears the scene and sees a mangled body and close to it are wires and pieces of metal that look very much like a bomb. It looks like the guy had the bomb in his hand when it went off. Warrick hears sirens as he notices that he only has about 4 people still standing around looking dazed and two people lying close to the vic who needed some quick medical attention. Everyone else has cleared the building.

Jim Brass walks in the door and when Warrick nods that the scene is safe, he calls for the back up to get the medics in there.

Brass: Warrick, you gotta slow down man! How do you manage to beat me 90 of the time? And how did you get so dirty? (looking past Warrick) Catherine? Are you OK? What the heck are you doing here? (looks from Catherine to Warrick) You two have got some explaining to do.

(Grissom walks in with his kit and Sara follows right behind him. Nick and Greg come in almost immediately behind them as Grissom scans the scene looking for Warrick.)

Grissom: Warrick? You OK? I wondered if you were working tonight.

Brass: Working!

Sara: Catherine? What are you doing so dirty? Were you here too?

Nick: You guys both look like you need to see the medics.

Greg: Were you guys here together? On a date?

Warrick(frustrated): If you guys want to stop with all the questions, I can tell you what I know.

Grissom: We're listening.

Warrick: I came by to check out some new equipment tonight and planned to DJ for awhile. Catherine came by….

Greg: (interrupting) Catherine just dropped by?………..

All: Shutup Greg!

Warrick: Cath and I were standing over in the corner talking and heard a loud BOOM and smoke filled the air. Cath covered me, we scanned the scene, found the body right where you see it, everyone else running because they thought there was a fire I assume. We started over to check the injured people and Brass walked in. Everything else is going to be in the evidence. How did YOU GUYS get here so fast?

Brass: We had a bomb threat for this club called in about 15 minutes ago so we had the bomb squad coming out and were already in route. I heard the bomb go off as I was pulling up.

Catherine (her head clearing a little and kicking into work mode): What did they say? What kind of bomb threat?

Brass: I think you and Warrick need to let the medics take a look at you and let us get this party started.

Cath and Warrick: I'm fine!

Warrick (to Cath): I threw you down pretty hard. You sure you're OK?

Cath: I'm fine. I'll be sore tomorrow, but I am fine. Can we just get to work?

Warrick: I need to run outside and check on my friend, Sid. He was in here.

Nick: Rick, we saw him coming in. He recognized me and told me you and Catherine were in here. He's fine.

(Brass yells at a uniformed officer at the door and tells him to tell Sid that Warrick and Catherine are OK.)

Greg: (grins and pipes up) So, about this "date"?

Warrick: Greg, I'm not telling you again. We've got a scene to process and why either of us were here is completely irrelevant.

Everyone stands around looking a little uncomfortable and finally Grissom starts over toward the body with his kit. He tells Warrick to glove up and share his kit and tells Catherine to help Nick check the walls and outlying areas around the body. Brass is still trying to figure out why everyone but him knew that Warrick DJ'ed at this place. He tells Warrick and Catherine that he's going to have to get a statement from both of them. They both nod and say nothing. Catherine leans down beside Nick and he reaches over and touches her arm. "You sure you're OK?" Catherine is feeling a million different emotions and feels like just completely crying. She assures Nick she is fine, but he sees the strain on her face. "Ignore Greg, Cath. It's none of his business." Nick says. Catherine looks around to be sure the others are busy. She catches Warrick looking at her and so does Nick. "It was a date," She whispers quietly. Nick grins, "It's about time." Catherine looks at Nick in shock. "Excuse me?" she sputters. Nick gets even more amused. "Cath, you and Warrick have been running from your feelings for a long time. I wondered when you'd just give in and admit that." Catherine is completely speechless. She thought she'd been hiding her heart so well. She tries to figure out what to say. "Nicky, we work together. We can't have a relationship." Nick thinks for a minute and replies, "Cath, I'll be the first to admit that it will make things a little odd and it will be an adjustment for the entire team. I'm not overwhelmingly crazy about that. However, you can't just ignore it and hope it will go away. That's not fair to you, Warrick, or Lindsey. And in case you've blinded yourself to it…….Lindsey is crazy about Warrick too." Catherine smiles and says, "There's no way to be blind to that. Those two certainly have a connection." Greg starts toward them and Catherine gives Nick a look that says this conversation will have to be finished later.

The team quietly processes the scene with little dialogue. Each of the team members are watching Warrick and Catherine and have questions of their own. Grissom looks concerned. Sara looks mad. Greg is amused and dying to know the "scoop". Nick is already trying to figure out how everyone is going to deal with it because he can tell from watching his best friend and Catherine that they have a lot deeper feelings than even they realized. Warrick and Catherine keep looking at each other to be sure the other is OK. Both are battling a gambit of emotions. What in the world are they going to do now? The whole team knows something is going on. They haven't even figured out what is going on yet themselves and now the whole team has been brought into it. This could get really interesting……..


	7. Final Chapter

Chapter 7 

The team has processed and bagged everything they can at the scene. They're wrapping up and getting ready to call it a night as Catherine's phone rings. She talks quietly and hangs up quickly. Warrick asks her if everything is OK. She looks a little uncomfortable and nods. "This made the news and since Lindsey had come in late she was still up and heard it. She was calling to be sure everyone was OK." Greg grinned, "Everyone?" Cath looks to Warrick and says, "Yeah." Warrick sighs and asks Catherine if Lindsey sounded OK. Catherine runs her hands through her strawberry blonde hair. "She's fine I think, but she's called Adnia and she is on her way to my house to sit with Mom and Lindsey."

Warrick: Oh………

Grissom: Who's Adnia?

Warrick: My grandmother.

Nick hides a smile and looks down. Greg is tapping his chin with his finger trying really hard to keep his mouth shut. Grissom and Sara look confused. Catherine and Warrick look at each other and try to figure out where to go and what to say about all of this. The frustration level is overwhelming. They both know that they really wanted to talk to each other about this before everyone else got involved.

Catherine: Guys, I really need to get home and check on my daughter.

Grissom: Go ahead Catherine. (Looks at Warrick.) Sounds like you need to go to, Rick.

Warrick: Thanks Gris. I really do have some things I need to take care of.

Grissom: (looking directly at Warrick) Obviously…………just be sure you take care of them.

Warrick: I will.

Catherine and Warrick start out the door. Nick follows Warrick and stops him. Warrick tells Catherine he will meet her at her Mom's.

Nick: Look man. I don't know what's going on with you and Catherine…………

Warrick: (interrupting) Nick, I, myself don't even know what's going on with me and Catherine. I can't give you or anyone else any explanation until I can figure it out and talk to Cath about it. Every time we get to a point of talking about it something happens. The very last thing either of us wanted was for you guys to know until we knew ourselves. There's a lot at stake here.

Nick: Look, Warrick. I know you are frustrated. The timing sucks. I'll give you that. You and Catherine have been running from this………this whatever it is………for a long time. I told her the same thing while we were processing. The thing you both seem to be ignoring is that you care about each other. Are you in love with her?

Warrick: (shaking his head in frustration.) Nicky……..I……….hell I don't know………..

Nick: (steps closer to Warrick, right in his face) Don't lie to me and quit lying to yourself. Are you in love with Catherine?

Warrick: Yes………..YES………..damn it Nick. Is that what you want me to say? I love her. But there's more to it than that. (Warrick starts pacing)

Nick: Like what? Lindsey? Lindsey adores you. You being in her life would do nothing but make it better. Your job? Yeah, that's sticky. It's sticky for the whole team. I'm not gonna lie to you. It could be a problem. You may have to deal with that. But if you walk away from what you feel and force Catherine to do the same thing, you are both miserable and will end up tearing yourselves apart and that will affect Lindsey and your job much more. Be man enough to step up to the plate. Tell her you love her. Make a decision about CSI and deal with whatever comes.

Warrick: You make it sound so easy.

Nick: It's not easy. It will be a whole new level. It's going to be a lot of hard work. One of you may have to transfer………we work in a big place, there is plenty to do. They probably won't let you work together, but neither of you will be forced to leave CSI. You have no idea what Grissom or Ecklie either one is going to say. It's going to require a lot of decisions. I just think that you and Cath are at a point that you can't turn back. You've got act on this and move forward. You can't run away from the "what ifs" for the rest of your lives. That's not fair to any of you. And especially not to Lindsey."

Warrick: (looks up at the night sky and squints): How do I even know Cath feels the same way?

Nick: She does Warrick…………

Warrick: How can you know that?

Nick: I just know………..and so do you…………

Warrick: I don't know Nicky…….. I don't want to hurt her.

Nick: Then don't! Love her and give her the freedom to love you. Don't walk away without knowing you have given it everything you've got.

Warrick: (sighs, still looking upward.) Would you really be OK with it if Cath and I were together?

Nick: Honestly man, I don't know. It's weird. It's going to change everything and it will even make my working relationship with you and Catherine different. I'm not crazy about that. It's not going to change how deep our friendship is and I'll get through whatever the changes are just like everyone else will. What you have got to realize Warrick, is that this isn't about me……….it's about you …….and Catherine………and Lindsey………and even your grandmother. Are you willing to deprive your grandmother from the relationship she could have with Lindsey? And even Catherine? I know your career is important to you. Your career won't even be over………..it just may change somewhat. So quit worrying about what everyone thinks and just follow what your heart is telling you. (laughs) and man………….this conversation is over because I'm beginning to sound like Oprah or Dr. Phil or somebody.

(They both laugh.)

Nick: You know what you need to do, Warrick, just do it. Go home and check on your girls.

Warrick: Ok………..thanks Nick.

Warrick walks in the door at Catherine's and all 3 of "his girls" are sitting in the living room. Lindsey runs to him and practically jumps in his arms.

Lindsey: Warrick are you OK?

Warrick: I'm all right, baby. Everything's going to be fine. (Hugs her really tight.)

Lindsey: (whispers) I was so scared.

Warrick: I know baby. It's over. Why don't your Mom and I take you upstairs and get you settled so you can get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow.

Lindsey (pulling back from the hug to look at Warrick): Are you going to be here tomorrow? (Catherine crosses her arms and looks to the floor.)

Warrick: (Looks at Cath first and then at Lindsey) Yeah. Tomorrow we are all going to sit down and talk about some things. Tonight you need some rest. It's late.

Lindsey: Will you and Mom sit with me until I go to sleep?

Warrick: Sure, if that's OK with your Mom.

Cath: (fighting tears) Sure it's OK. (Walks over and takes Lindsey's hand and reaches out to squeeze Warrick's hand with her other one.)

Warrick(looking back to Grams and Catherine's Mom trying to smile and wink): If you ladies want to make some coffee, we'll be back down in a while and can answer to you two.

Grams: You'll answer to us alright, but take care of that little girl right now. We'll make coffee.

Warrick and Catherine walked Lindsey upstairs and tucked her in. Warrick rubbed her back and Catherine stroked her hair. Lindsey went to sleep almost immediately. Catherine let the silent tears drip onto the sheets. Catherine whispers almost in a hush, "I love her so much, Warrick." Warrick reaches across and takes Catherine's hand. "I know you do. And you are a good Mom." Warrick sits quietly for a few seconds and continues, "I love her too, Cath." Catherine puts her free hand over her mouth to keep from waking Lindsey with a sob. She squeezes Warrick's hand and looks at him. "I know you do." Warrick motions to the door and Catherine nods and they both quietly get up and walk down the stairs.

It's quiet and the lights are out except for one lamp in the living room and a light in the kitchen. Warrick raises his eyebrows at Catherine wondering where her Mom and Grams are and she shrugs that she hasn't a clue. They step into the kitchen and neither woman is there. There's a note on the counter. Catherine and Warrick frown at each other and step closer. "This is Gram's handwriting." Warrick mutters. The note reads:

We know you two have a lot to talk about and we have decided we can tell you how glad we are that you weren't hurt tomorrow. Lily is going up to bed and I am going home. The coffee is made. Let tonight be a reminder that you are not promised tomorrow. As a mother and grandmother who love you both, we are giving you space. Sit down and talk and lay everything on the table. Quit running from reality and don't let the door close behind you without knowing what matters most. We love you both.

"_Grams" and "Mom"_

Catherine smiled and went to pour coffee.

Catherine: Well, they aren't subtle are they?

Warrick: No, but they're right. We need to talk.

Catherine: I know………(hands him his coffee) Let's go sit down in the living room.

(They walk to the living room and both sit on the sofa.)

Warrick: You know…….there was a minute tonight after that explosion when I forgot I was a CSI. When I threw you down and the moments after……….I was so afraid for you.

Catherine: Me too. I was afraid you'd been hit.

Warrick: I don't know what I'd do without you, Cath.

Catherine: I know……….me too…….. Warrick, when did this get so out of hand? Now everyone knows we were together.

Warrick: (taking a deep breath). I think this got out of hand when I fell in love with you.

Catherine: (closes her eyes and smiles) I don't know. Maybe it was when I fell in love with you. (Opens her eyes and looks at him.)

(Warrick smiles, kind of laughs, and looks down, and then back up at Catherine.)

Warrick: Now that we've gotten that out of the way………….

Catherine: What are we going to do?

Warrick: (takes another breath and blows it out loudly) Well. I think we need to sit down and talk to Lindsey. We need to tell her how we feel and that we will be spending time together both alone and the 3 of us. Then we go in and talk to Grissom. Let him tell us how to proceed from there. I know Ecklie's top dog, but I respect Gris more and value his advice. (Catherine nods) I think we should go to him first. I don't think we have to worry about Grams and your Mom. Nick already knows. He figured it out on is own.

Catherine: Sounds like you have it all figured out. When did you come up with this whole plan?

Warrick: (laughing) Somewhere between the time Nick jacked me up at the crime scene and when I pulled in your driveway.

Catherine: I don't know what to say.

Warrick: Say you'll give it a shot. That you'll give us a chance to see where this goes. It's going to get even more complicated, Cath, but I can't walk away from this without knowing where we can go.

Catherine: (reaches up and takes Warrick's face and pulls him toward her, stopping within inches of her face.) I'll give us a shot. I have no desire to walk away either. I'm scared to go forward, but I'm terrified of walking away.

Warrick reaches up and takes her chin, closes the distance and kisses her on the forehead, moves down and kisses the tip of her nose, then settles in to kiss her lips lightly. He backs off, looks at her, and kisses her again fully, deeply, and slowly.

Warrick: Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?

Catherine: I'd guess about as long as I've wanted you to.

Warrick: I love you.

Catherine: I love you, Warrick.

(He kisses her again.)

Warrick: We'll talk to Lindsey tomorrow. How about if I pick you guys up around 10:00 and we'll go to the lake and have a picnic and talk. There's a putt-putt course close by and we'll take her there afterwards.

Catherine: You don't think I'm going to ask you to stay?

Warrick: Probably not. You know that isn't good for Lindsey and I have no intention of staying even if you asked for exactly that same reason. It would help just to know you'd want me to stay.

Catherine: (tracing his bottom lip with her finger). I want you to stay so much that I can hardly breathe.

Warrick: (kissing her hand and putting it back in her lap.) I feel the same way. (smiling) And that's my queue to get up and go home. For now………

Catherine: (walking him to the door) Giving me something to look forward too?

Warrick: Not half as much as something I'M giving ME something to look forward too! Everything's going to be OK Cath. I'll take care of everything. Including you and Lindsey.

Catherine: Your Grams raised a good man. One that has taken the key to my heart.

Warrick: I'll be sure to tell her you approve of her work. She won't quit meddling you know………….

Catherine: I know……….I have rather enjoyed her meddling and prodding. We might have walked away without her intrusion.

Warrick: You're right……..I'll see you in the morning. (He leans in for one more deep kiss.)

Warrick: 'nite boss.

Catherine: (leans in the doorway and grins.) 'nite detective……….see you in the morning.

Warrick: (walking to his car, turns back) Yes. You will.

I'm really sad to see this story end. It has been so easy to write because it's my own story for these characters just as I've envisioned it. CBS and CSI own all of these characters, with the exception of the "Grams" nickname which just seemed to fit. This is just my own fantasy of where I'd like to see Warrick and Catherine go. Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story. Please pass it on to others.

Susan


End file.
